Ken (Inverse)
Ken is a main protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Inverse and a wielder of the Keyblade. Personality Ken is a boy with a very complex personality. He is a very mature and quiet person. He also has a tendency to make well thought out theories about certain people and people in general. Because of his constant need to better himself he has made a habit of wandering the worlds. He has proven to have knowledge of the events of Birth by Sleep, as seen when he locates Ventus' body in Castle Oblivion. Synopsis While wandering the worlds Ken meets a strange Hooded Figure who suddenly attacks him. After a short confontation, the figure leaves after saying "You're still too weak." With a feeling of disturbance Ken sets out on a journey to become stronger and to learn the figures identity and his motives. Abilities Darkness Unlike most protagonists of the Kingdom Hearts games, Ken uses the powers of Darkness more frequently than he uses Light. He apparently has a remakably Darkness tolerant heart, as his heart is full of Darkness and he has not been corrupted by it. Also, because of his affinity for Darkness he is able to utilize Corridors of Darkness whenever needed, although he prefers not to. Resonation Ken has a unique ability to seemingly resonate with other beings. This ability can allow him to access the chosen persons abilities (similar to D-Linking), see there memories, and even enter their Awakening. Level 1 Command Styles *'Shadowstrike': A swift Command Style that is fueled by darkness. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Attacks Commands. The finisher consists of Ken firing an X shaped shockwave at his foe. *'Thunderbolt': A swift Command Style that unleashes powerful lightning upon attacks. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Thunder-based commands. The finisher consists of Ken summoning a ball of light over her Keyblade then thrusting his Keyblade into it causing multiple lightning bolts to come out of the energy ball and raining down on enemies. *'Firestorm': A ranged and versatile Command Style that focuses the Keyblade to erupt in flames while attacking. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Fire-based commands. The finisher consists of Ken jumping in the air, charging energy, and hurling a fireball that erupts into multiple pillars of flame. *'Diamond Dust': An ice-based Command Style that seems to specialize in crowd-control and dealing with multiple enemies. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Ice-based commands. The finisher consists of Ken summoning a surrounding ice formation that shatter after a certain time and damages enemies. Level 2 Command Styles *'Dark Star': A Command Style in which Ken summons the power of darkness to attack enemies. A versatile Command Style that hits enemies with swift, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Dark- and Gravity-based commands. The finisher consists of Ken firing a large blast of darkness at point-blank range. *'Bladecharge': Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Fire-based, Ice-based or Strike commands. In this Command Style, the Keyblade resembles a purple sword. A long-ranged style, with a finisher consisting of Ken spinning the blade to hit surrounding enemies, and then smashing it into the ground. Level 3 Command Styles * Twilight: A Command Style where Ken summons a second Keyblade (Kingdom Key or Oathkeeper) in order to unleash devestating combos. Activated by filling the gauge with the Style Gauge with Light-based commands with a full D-Link Gauge. The finisher consits of Ken crossing his two Keyblades and creating a giant explosion of light and darkness.